The Conversation
by ahsinam33
Summary: Four years later, Himawari and Sakurako are in high school but they never really managed to stop bickering all the time. So one day when Sakurako suddenly addresses Himawari as 'Hima-chan', the blue-haired girl is naturally confused. Where exactly is this conversation heading?


**Hey, everybody! I'm here with a Himawari/Sakurako fic because in all honesty, I can't get enough of this pairing. Don't worry; I haven't abandoned my drabble series. I'll continue with that too.**

 **This fanfic is a bit strange for me because I didn't plan this story out before I wrote it like I normally do. Actually, I didn't even have any idea what the story was going to be about. I kind of randomly wrote the first line and then I just wrote what I imagined could possibly unfold in such a scenario. Strange, isn't it? But I think the story didn't turn out too badly.**

 **You may, however, find Sakurako to be a bit OOC. This story is set in the future though. I think that Sakurako's character should change to some extent as she grows older. If you keep this in mind, Sakurako's behavior shouldn't seem too unnatural to you.**

 **I'm setting this fic 4 years in the future. Why 4 years? No reason, really. I just wanted Sakurako and Himawari to be in high school. I'm also assuming that both of them joined their high school's student council.**

 **Also, as far as I understand, Himawari uses extremely formal Japanese. So I tried to make her lines here a bit formal too. So if you think that some of her lines are awkward, just know that I did it on purpose.**

 **Ok, then. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri. It belongs to** **Namori** **.**

* * *

 **The Conversation**

* * *

"Hey, Hima-chan… What do you think of me?"

Himawari, who was busy organizing paperwork, spun around to look at Sakurako, confusion splayed across her face. Sakurako did nothing in response and remained seated at the table with her head propped up on her hand. Himawari narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend but Sakurako simply continued to stare at her with a lazy expression.

"Did you just call me 'Hima-chan'?" Himawari asked when she realized that Sakurako had no intentions of saying anything.

"Yeah," Sakurako replied nonchalantly. "I used to call you that before, didn't I?"

Himawari blinked. "Yes, that's true. But… But…"

Sakurako raised an eyebrow. "But _what_?"

"But that was… _ages_ ago."

"Do you mind if I call you 'Hima-chan'?"

Himawari was amazed that Sakurako could actually say what she was saying with a straight face. This was _huge_. After fighting constantly for years and basically ensuring that everyone in their entire school knew how much they despised each other, how could Sakurako be so calm about calling her 'Hima-chan' again? And so suddenly too.

"Well?" Sakurako asked, still very calm and composed.

"Sakurako… Are you pranking me or something?"

Sakurako rested both her arms on the table and sat up straight. "Fine. Since you won't answer my question, I won't ask for your permission anymore. So tell me, Hima-chan. What do you think of me? And would you like to go back to calling me 'Sa-chan'?"

Himawari gaped at the girl before her. After a few seconds, she ran around the table and essentially slammed her hand against Sakurako's forehead. Surely the girl had a fever and was completely delirious. Right? _Right_?

Normally, whenever Himawari tried to check if Sakurako had a fever or not, Sakurako would either smack her hand away or jump away herself. But this time, Sakurako just looked at Himawari with a bored expression on her face. Himawari kept her hand on Sakurako's forehead, which was _not_ burning up as she had expected, waiting for Sakurako to do something… _anything_ in response.

After some time, Sakurako smirked. "You enjoying the physical contact or something, Hima-chan?"

Himawari immediately jumped away and incredulously looked at her very smug looking childhood friend. "Who are you and what have you done to Sakurako?"

"Jeez. If I knew that you'd get so worked up over this, I would have started calling you 'Hima-chan' back when we were in middle school."

"Of course I'm getting worked up over this!" Himawari shrieked. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? This is just another one of your ploys to aggravate me, isn't it? Well, I'll have you know that I refuse to entertain you any further. Yes, I'll just ignore you. That's the best option. Say whatever you want. I don't care anymore."

Sakurako waited for a while to see if Himawari had anything more to say. When she was sure that the blue-haired girl was finished with her tirade, she asked, "You don't care, right?"

"No. I do not."

"Ok, Hima-chan. I understand."

"Wha-?"

Sakurako grinned when she saw how flustered Himawari became. "I thought you didn't care."

Himawari took a deep breath to calm herself down. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that satisfied look off Sakurako's face. But she found it difficult to hit someone just because she was calling her by an undeniably cute nickname.

"Sakurako… What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, I suppose I'll ask a third time then. What do you think of me?"

"What do I think of you?" Himawari realized that Sakurako had been asking that question for quite a long time now. She simply hadn't registered the question due to the whole 'Hima-chan' nonsense.

"You want me to tell you the truth?"

Sakurako nodded.

"Well, at the moment, I think that you're being incredibly annoying."

Sakurako stared at Himawari for a while before letting out a long sigh. Himawari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. That was the same sort of sigh that Himawari let out whenever Sakurako did something idiotic. It was a sigh that said, 'You're hopeless. You really are.'

" _What_? Why are you sighing?"

Sakurako looked up at her with tired eyes. She gave a lazy smile and said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault for not explaining."

Himawari furrowed her eyebrows. Sakurako's tone was unnaturally serious. They may be in their second year of high school and even though Sakurako had matured somewhat, she never spoke so seriously. Never.

"Look," Sakurako continued. "We've been fighting for years and years and _years_. And to tell you the truth, I'm sick and tired of it. I don't want to be arguing with you over pointless stuff for the rest of my life… contrary to what you may believe." Sakurako narrowed her eyes and added the last part when she saw the look of disbelief on Himawari's face.

"I'm serious about this, Himawari."

Himawari was relieved to hear Sakurako call her by her actual name. But the overly somber atmosphere that surrounded Sakurako was unnerving to say the least. She also had no idea where the conversation was heading. So she kept quiet and waited for Sakurako to continue speaking.

"So I want to know what you think of me. Based on that, I need to make a decision."

"What do you mean by what I think of you?" Himawari asked, still as confused as ever. "Do you want to know if I think you're an idiot or not? Or if I find you troublesome and immature? And what decision are you talking about?"

Himawari regretted saying anything at all when she saw the hurt that flashed through Sakurako's eyes. It was so painfully obvious that Himawari actually felt like hitting herself. Calling Sakurako an idiot during a serious conversation like this was most certainly not a good idea. Himawari did, however, find it strange that Sakurako actually got so upset. Didn't Himawari call her an idiot all the time?

"That's not what I meant…" Sakurako said. "What I meant was… Do you hate me, Himawari? Like seriously _hate_ me?"

Himawari was too stunned to reply. What did Sakurako just ask?

"Though if you think that I'm an idiot, troublesome and immature then I suppose that the answer is 'yes'…"

"What? No! The answer isn't 'yes'," Himawari exclaimed frantically. "I'm sorry I said all those things. Really! I'm sorry!"

 _I'm actually apologizing to Sakurako, aren't I? Even though she's the one causing such a mess. But I can't have her thinking that I hate her!_

"So you don't think I'm an idiot?" Sakurako asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Himawari answered truthfully. "But as annoying and childish as you may be, I don't _hate_ you. I never could…"

"Are you telling the truth?" Sakurako asked skeptically.

Himawari smiled softly. "If I really hated you then I wouldn't have stuck around for so long. I'm here because in spite of everything, I do care about you, Sakurako."

Sakurako seemed to cheer up a bit after hearing that. In Himawari's opinion, that was good because being depressed really didn't suit Sakurako.

Suddenly, Himawari remembered something that Sakurako had said before. "So now that I've told you what I think of you, could you please enlighten me as to what decision you need to make?"

Sakurako didn't reply immediately. She solemnly stared at the table for a while before looking up at Himawari with yet another dead serious expression. "If you said that you really hated me, then I thought that I'd walk away."

"Walk away?"

"Yes."

"Um… Walk away from this room?"

"No. I'd walk away from your _life_."

Himawari didn't know how to react. Was the conversation they were having _that_ grave? She felt as though Sakurako should have told her beforehand how important their little talk was going to be. Himawari also felt as though she had just dodged a bullet. Sakurako was planning to walk away from her life? Seriously? And here she thought that Sakurako was playing a prank on her.

"Sa-Sakurako…" Himawari finally managed to say. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something to you? Or was it something I said? Why… Just _why_ would you even _think_ of taking such an extreme step?"

"Because I don't want to bother you anymore."

"Look, Sakurako. You may get on my nerves a lot but that doesn't mean that I want you out of my life. I… Well, I… I actually… enjoy your company a lot."

The last part was said very softly but Sakurako still heard it. Himawari averted her eyes in embarrassment. "Jeez, Sakurako. What are you making me say?"

"So… You're telling the truth, right?"

Himawari nodded, still refusing to meet Sakurako's eyes.

"You really want me to be a part of your life?"

"How many times are you going to make me say it?" Himawari asked, a prominent blush gracing her cheeks.

"Well, then. In that case, I've made my decision."

"What are you talkin-"

Himawari's voice died down when she heard the sound of Sakurako's chair scraping against the ground as she got up. Himawari looked at Sakurako as she stood up and walked over to stand right in front of the blue-haired girl.

"Like I said before, I don't want to fight with you for the rest of my life," Sakurako said. "So from this moment forward, I'd like to stop our meaningless fights and be friends like we used to be back when we were kids."

Sakurako extended a hand. "Deal?"

Himawari could barely believe what was happening. A part of her was worried that Sakurako would suddenly start laughing and say that this was all a joke; that there was no way she'd ever want to be friendly towards an 'oppai majin'. But Sakurako didn't seem like she was joking. And even Sakurako would think twice before pulling such an elaborate stunt.

So Himawari stopped hesitating and shook Sakurako's hand. "Deal."

Himawari watched as a genuine smile spread over Sakurako's face. But it was a tired smile as well. Himawari couldn't help but wonder how long Sakurako had been worrying about this. In that moment, Himawari made a decision herself.

Before Sakurako had any time to react, Himawari wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sakurako asked, her cheeks flaring up.

"Just saying 'deal' makes the whole matter too formal," Himawari replied. "A hug is more appropriate in this situation."

As Himawari pulled away, Sakurako looked to the side so that Himawari wouldn't be able to see the blush on her face. She willed herself to calm down; she didn't want Himawari to tease her.

 _Things went surprisingly well today,_ Sakurako thought. _Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that I love you…_

"Sakurako? Are you okay?"

Sakurako snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Himawari. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Hima-chan."

Himawari found herself blushing for the umpteenth time that day. "Um… Are you really going to call me 'Hima-chan'?"

"Of course I am," Sakurako said matter-of-factly. "And you can call me 'Sa-chan'."

Himawari laughed nervously. "I think I'll stick with 'Sakurako' for the time being. It will take some time before I'm comfortable enough to call you 'Sa-chan' again."

"Okay. Take as much time as you need, Hima-chan."

Himawari winced. She wanted to tell Sakurako that a nickname like that was embarrassing at their age. But Sakurako was smiling so brightly and the look on her face was so innocent that Himawari didn't have the heart to actually say anything of the sort.

"Thank you," Himawari said with a strained smile.

"There's no need to thank me, Hima-chan."

Himawari let out another nervous laugh. _Oh, my. This is going to take some time to get used to…_

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did this story of mine entertain you? I hope Sakurako's behavior didn't seem too jarring. I just thought that at some point in the future, if Sakurako realizes her feelings for Himawari, maybe she'll realize that things can't stay the way they are forever. And that's why she does what she does in the story.**

 **And just in case anyone didn't notice this fic's 'complete' status, this story is a oneshot. So there won't be any more chapters.**

 **Okay then guys, read and review!**


End file.
